A Cage Called Eden
by 50ShadesBrittana
Summary: After Kenzi nearly outs the Fae to the rest of the world, a Valkyrie lays a claim on the reluctant human to save her life, but what happens when she begins to grow fonder of the small slave girl in her bedroom? Dom/Sub Tamsin/Kenzi Smutty later on.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with a throbbing head and my throat burning from last night's activities. '_That's the last time I go down on a Firebender._' I told myself as I grabbed the pants and jacket hanging over the chair, careful not to wake the sleeping occupant of the bed I crashed out in last night. I managed to make it all the way to the truck before I caved in and cared to glance at the eight messages and six missed calls flashing on my phone.

Vex - 3.45AM

Have I got a special treat for my favourite winged femme-fatale.

Vex - 3.48AM

All your Yules have came at once Valkyrie.

Evony - 3.51AM

Come by the Dal when you're finished with that thing you went home with.

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh my body could barely contain, thankful Vex passed out before he could send me a dick-pic. I quickly tapped back 'Be there in five.' as curiosity got the better of me, a little unsure on what was of any interest whatsoever to Evony at the Dal.

. . . . . . . . .

I stepped into the Dal rubbing the side of my temple, begging Odin to strike me down from Valhalla and save me from the thought of work. The usual crowd were in here, but something felt _off_ in the air.

"Tamsin, so glad you could join us… in last night's clothes." Evony scowled, pulling out the chair next to her. I didn't know what the fuck happened last night, but it must of been something pretty spectacular for the Morrigan to be sat at a table with Trick, Vex, Dyson, Hale and non other than that damn succubus herself.

I cocked my head, not really sure of what was going on "I take it we're not here for hair of the dog?" I joked.

"Fae law is clear, the human girl must be destroyed to protect the secrecy of our clans." the Ash tried to reason, clearly not impressed that I'd joined what appeared to be a debate. "Since when did you care about the life of a human Evony, going soft in your years?" he pressed further.

"I hate to say it, but I think Evony is right. There has to be a different way we can solve this." Dyson added, scratching his beard as I looked around the faces at the table.

"Does somebody want to tell me what's happening here?" I asked, leaning back in the chair as I took a swig of Dyson's beer.

"Succuslut over there decided to bring a human girl she found on the streets into Fae territory, if that wasn't bad enough the girl tried to upload _this_ to Youtube." Evony explained, passing me her phone as a video of shapeshifter morphing into different animals for the amusement of the bar played in front of me.

"Why haven't you killed the human already?" I mused, passing her the phone back.

She rolled her eyes at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world, tapping her nails on the table. "And let the Ash sweep under the carpet that his perfect little concubine over there nearly let a human walk out of this bar with enough evidence to start a war between the species?" she rhetorically asked, "No."

Bo shifted uncomfortably in her chair, "It was an accident, I didn't kno-" she began to speak before Vex cut her off.

"If I hear you apologise one more time, I'll put that steak knife between your eyes with your own hand." he threatened, lifting his open palm before Dyson bared his teeth and growled. "Or maybe not." Vex added, closing his palm and putting it under the table.

"I take it somebody didn't get their beauty sleep?" I asked, wrinkling my nose.

"We've been stuck here all night arguing over what to do." Trick spoke up.

"And what did you think you needed me for?" I asked, turning to Evony as she threw me a look I knew all too well, one that told me she was about to ask for something.

"Everyone at this table is either claimed or has a claim… except you." she mused.

I glared at her, standing from my chair and putting my jacket back on. No way was I hanging around for this shit. "Forget it Evony, it's not going to happen."

"You haven't seen the girl yet." she cut me off.

I don't know why but curiosity got the better of me, enough to make me sit back down in my chair at least. "What do any of us have to gain through me putting in a claim?" I asked, surveying the table.

"I change my mind, kinder to kill than to give her to Tamsin." Dyson added.

Evony crossed her legs, tapping the back of her heel against the wooden floor. "As much as I've _enjoyed_ spending these last few hours debating with you all, either Tamsin is walking away with a claimed human or a very petite corpse to bury." she growled, daring anybody to speak over her. "Tamsin will teach the girl our ways and have a nice little companion for the dinner parties you all know I just **love** to throw-" she smiled, before glancing over to a certain frowning Succubus,"-and the Light get a constant little reminder of the events that took place last night so none of us forget the dangers of bringing unclaimed humans into our world." she finished, glancing down at the phone in her hand as she offered the screen towards me. "That's the girl, tell me she's not the prettiest little thing you've ever seen and then thank me later."

I stared at the screen, the girl looking back at me could be no older than twenty-one; her blue eyes were so light against her dark shoulder length hair. Her wide grin lit up her face like she was laughing at the funniest thing in the world. There was no doubt she was a pretty girl, but there was something more to her. Something I couldn't place my finger on, but it was something worth investigating.

"Fine. I'll take the girl, but incase nobody has noticed I can barely keep a cactus alive - let alone a human. I live out of my truck." I mused, handing the phone back to Evony.

"That's why you'll be living in Dark quarters, you remember the apartment the goodly Doctor Lauren was living in?" Evony asked, the unmistakable grin of getting her own way decorating her lips.

"Wait, you're giving me the Doc's apartment?" I cocked my head, nearly falling out of my chair at the Morrigan's sudden act of generosity.

"Fully stocked champagne fridge and the works." she whispered, "Besides, I could use you close by, never know when I might need somebody who can get things done." she rose from the chair, followed by Vex who was practically sleep walking from the exhaustion. "If we're all done here, I believe Tamsin has a human to claim."

. . . . . . . .

Trick lead me down to the cellar below the Dal where she was being held, her tiny figure sat in the corner of the mould covered walls obscured from the light. I stepped closer towards her balled up shape, startling her.

"Are you here to help me?" she asked, stepping into the light where I could see her eyes, red from the crying a little better.

"No, you're going to help yourself." I mused, pulling up a chair as I drank her in, the way her hair fell over her shoulder and how soft her voice sounded.

"What do you mean?" she whispered, clearly unsure of where all of this was going. Humans never had been the most astute creatures. "Whatever demon-magic-crazy stuff you guys are into, I don't care. I won't breathe a word of it, please just let me go." she asked solemnly, there were none of the tears or pleas I prepared myself for.

"Look let's skip to the chase, here are your options - you can either come with me, live under my claim and if you're lucky you'll see the light of day again." I offered, holding one hand up as a gesture. "Or on the other hand, I can snap your neck which is far less effort for all parties involved."

She closed her eyes, a few stray tears spilling from her lashes as silence passed between us. I waited patiently, not too sure on what she was doing.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well?" she replied with a slight whimper, "What are you waiting for?"

"I seriously don't have time for games today." I growled, jumping from my chair as I grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall, my body leaning over hers. "What's it going to be?"

"Snap my neck, make it quick." she stuttered, her eyes moving from the floor to stare into my own gaze. Taking me back slightly as I wondered how many more things this unpredictable little human was going to surprise me with today. I allowed my face to momentarily shift into it's natural appearance, watching the fear consume her as her mouth hung agape and her pupils widened.

"You really want to sleep right now." I whispered, eager to finish this argument as her body slumped into my arms and her knees caved. "Good girl." I dryly added, lifting her over my shoulder before carrying her out of the cellar.

"She's a handful…" Trick commented, closing the cellar door behind me.

"She's a challenge." I mused, a smirk decorating my lips as I decided this wasn't too bad an idea after all. "What's the girls name?" I asked, suddenly remembering I had no idea who this petite human was.

"Here's her I.D." Trick offered, showing me the driver's license in his hand.

_Makenzie Malikov_ I noted, pretty name for a pretty thing.


	2. Chapter 2

She laid curled up asleep in the centre of the egyptian cotton sheets adorning what was now my new kingsize bed. I sat in the corner chair, watching her quietly as I mused over all of the thoughts of what I could do with my new claimed human. Her mutters and whimpers soon stirred me from my day-dreaming; I glanced up and sighed, her fingers clenching around the pillow as nightmares disturbed her sleep. "Wake up sleeping beauty." I growled, kicking the bed frame with my boot.

The force startled her from her sleep, her eyes growing wider as she stared at me standing over the end of the bed. "Where am I?" she asked nervously, shuffling backwards to the headboard before glancing around an unfamiliar room.

"Home I guess." I dryly advised, throwing some of my fresh laundry at her. "As cute as your little ass is, I'd appreciate it if you put some clothes on." I scowled, her eyes never leaving my own as she quickly grabbed the clothes in front of her.

"What happened to my clothes?" she began to panic, covering herself as she sat curled in her underwear. "You- we- we didn't-" she stuttered.

"**No**." I abruptly cut her off, "Your clothes stank from that cesspit cellar they kept you in, I didn't want you dirtying up my new bed linen."

"Thank you." she replied, a little less worried. "I won't tell the police, will you take me back to the street? I don't belong here." she finished, my t-shirt finally covering her up - a little too big for her tiny frame.

"Firstly, I am the police-" I smirked, secretly enjoying this little game. "-and secondly, you belong to me."

She blinked a few times, drinking in her predicament before the fight or flight instinct kicked in, she jumped out of bed and tried to run for the door behind me. Her elbow landing straight in my ribs before she jumped around the side of me like a freakin' trapped mouse. I gritted my teeth and shot my arm out in front of me, grabbing the scruff of her neck as the last of my patience quickly disappeared with the apparent fuck she thought I gave about her current situation.

"Please don't hurt me, I have to go, I can't stay here." she pleaded, kicking and screaming as I dragged her down the hallway towards the empty spare bedroom. Throwing her in, she balled herself up in the corner as I locked the door behind me, her sobs bouncing off the walls. "Why are you doing this?" she looked up at me, her eyes seeing nothing but a monster.

"Believe me, if they'd of had it their way - you'd be in a shallow grave in the middle of the fucking woods by now." I growled, "You came onto hallowed Fae territory and tried to walk away with a highlight reel?" I paced back and forth as I rubbed the spot where she cracked me, admonishing her stupidity."You're not going anywhere, I've claimed you as my own."

"What do you mean _claimed me_?" she cried, scrambling from the floor as I threw her a look that dared her to try and pull that shit again.

"When a Fae claims a human, they become their property and ward. You do whatever I tell you to do, and in return, I keep you safe - a little like prison." I sniffed.

"So what now? I'm your supernatural prison bitch?" her fists began to ball up as I prepared for her to launch at me. "What are you_ things_?!" she spat.

"We're the monsters under the bed the pastor warned you about in church." I laughed, cocking my head to the side as she stood stanced with her fists balled up. "The way I see it, is you can either get onboard with this whole thing, or I can find new and fun ways to systematically destroy you until you crack." I growled "I've burnt entire civilizations to the ground and watched people burn with them, I've guarded over the battlefields in your history books and I've fought Hades himself and _won_ - but I've never really tried snapping a human before, do you want to be the first?" I teased her, allowing the hollows of my eyes to show as the flicker in her stare told me that I'd already won this round without using my doubt.

"So now I'm just your slave, that's it?" she choked.

"Not so much slave, more plaything." I smiled sweetly, "-and glorified chef." I quickly added, realising for the first time that I now had someone to cook and clean for me. '_No more ramen noodles._' I mentally high-fived myself.

"What do we do now?" she quietly asked, admitting defeat as her cheeks burned a deep shade of red. "I don't have to call you Mistress or anything weird right?"

"Just call me Tamsin,_ although Mistress does sound kind of hot_." I mused, "but for now, Tamsin and Mackenzie will do fine." I unlocked the door and strode back down the corridor, before the sound of softer footsteps followed behind me.

I glanced at the framed painting in front of me, seeing the reflection of something shiny in Mackenzie's hand, her fingers clutched tightly around it as I immediately kicked myself for giving her my blind side.

I turned around and grabbed her throat, unable to snatch them away before a pair of nail scissors were plunged deep into the side of my gut, twisting them as I inhaled a breath and winced. "My name is Kenzi, _bitch_." she growled.

I tightened my grip on her throat, pulling the scissors from beneath my ribs and throwing them down the corridor as I bled all over my new shirt. "_Oh now you dun' fucked up._" I whispered in her ear with all the venom I had.

"Wh-what are you?" she stuttered, trying to pull away from the iron grip I had on her throat as I quickly recovered from her cheap shank.

"Before? I was Tamsin." I explained, tightening my grip around her throat as I launched her through my bedroom door, her body hitting the wall with a sickening thud as she landed in a dazed heap. "Now? I'm your _worst nightmare_." I locked the door behind us, pulling the rope off of the bedside that I kept just incase things went awry. "Time to sleep." I whispered, forcing my doubt over her mind as she quickly passed out again.

. . . . . . . .

She laid asleep in the centre of the egyptian cotton sheets adorning what was now my new kingsize bed. I sat in the corner chair, watching her quietly as I mused over all of the thoughts of what I could do with my new claimed human. Her stifled mutters and whimpers soon stirred me from my day-dreaming; I glanced up and sighed, her eyes filled with panic as she strained against the rope I hogtied her in.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey." I devilishly smirked, standing up as I pulled the cloth away from the wound on my side. "You know, there are all kinds of Fae right? There's shapeshifters, elves, blood sages and _succubi." _I explained with disdain. "In fact, don't even get me started on the whole Light vs Dark thing." I rolled my eyes, running the tips of my fingers over the back of her thighs as she shook with fear. "I'm a Valkyrie, do you know what a Valkyrie is?" I asked, pulling her chin up hard to look me in the eye as she nodded her head and cried even harder.

"Good." I replied, my hand resting on the small of her back as I sat on the bed next to her. "Relax, what's the worst I could do? Shiv you with a pair of scissors whilst your back is turned?" I smiled calmly. "You see, one of the special things about us Valkyries -other than the godlike powers- is that we heal much faster than other Fae." I explained further, moving from the bed to sit in my chair. "So you can see why it was such a stupid decision on your part to try and stab me with nail scissors, right?"

I waited for her reply, a few seconds passing between us before she nodded her head, crying furiously into the handkerchief I stuffed in her mouth.

"Here's the good news for you, there's nothing I love more than a feisty challenge - especially one in such a pretty package." I smirked, stroking her skin with my finger tips. "The bad news, is that now I have to systematically break you in, until you understand how things work." I pulled the handkerchief from her mouth, her wailing sobs pleasing me as a poisonous dark anger coursed through my veins. "We don't need this anymore, I want to hear it nice and clear when you beg for someone to come and save you." I spat, throwing the material across the room.

I let my Valkyrie come to the surface, my eyes sinking into my face as I stared deep into the recesses of her mind. "Your mind is on fire isn't it? Burning away inside of your head?" I suggested, lifting her chin with my hand as her face contorted in agonising pain.

"Please make it stop." she squealed, thrashing around as every thought in her mind evaporated into smoke as her conscience burned from inside her skull.. I left her there for a few seconds, dangling over the edge of a raging inferno as her she cried for help.

"Your body is freezing, it's at least -4C in here, you can feel that right?" I asked, never breaking my stare as her exhausted face began to tremble, along with her body.

"Please, it's so cold - make it stop." her teeth chattered, the goosebumps on her skin raising as I sat back and enjoyed the torment. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again." she cried.

"What was that?" I asked, leaning in closer to hear her speak. "Did you say sorry?"

"Yes, I'm sorry!" she begged.

I stared into her eyes once again, "You remember all the things you were scared of as a child? They're all coming for you at once - aren't they?" I grinned, enjoying this torture.

Something was different, she stopped moving - her body frozen with fear. Like the wind had been taken out of her gut as she stayed as still as possible, her eyes glazed over as she stared into the hollows of my face.

"I'll be good this time, please don't hurt me." she whispered, hiding her face as a broken whimper escaped her chest. "He's coming for me." she cried.

I sat perplexed, imagining who must be tormenting her mind if there was only one person she was scared of as a child.

"Please don't get the belt, I'll be good next time - I promise." she cried again, her body shaking.

"Who's coming for you?" I asked quietly, out of curiosity.

"Daddy." she sobbed.

I turned my face away, unleashing the hold I had over her mind as my body went numb. The sick feeling in my stomach rising to the tip of my throat as I felt guilty for the first time in centuries. I turned to glance back at her, sweat stuck to her forehead as she panted for a breath her chest wouldn't escape, frightened but too exhausted to move, her body trembling against the rope as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't hurt me!" she screamed, startling me as I quickly pulled my hand back like I'd been burnt.

I pulled the knife from the bed drawer, her eyes growing wider as she stared at the glinting blade. "No, it's okay-" I tried to calm her as she began to hyperventilate.

Before I could cut the rope, she'd already passed out. '_Fuck_.' I admonished myself, cutting her arms and legs free as she laid motionless on my bed, the slight rise and fall of her chest was the only reassurance that I hadn't killed her with shock.

I stood and watched her for a moment, deciding I should definitely sleep on the sofa tonight. _If guilt didn't consume me first._


End file.
